sibling beginnings
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: Jirou has fun being the little sister to Izuku and try's her best to keep him happy. sequel to smart rebound.


I still can't bare the thought of what happened to Izuku. All he was doing was trying to keep her happy and she goes and cheats on him. Then has the nerve to tell him she has basically lost interest in him. TO discard him like a old used tissue, if i never see her again it will be to soon.

The only thing that has keep me from trying to go and find that bitch is the fact that Momo and Izuku keep tiling me to let it go that they will get what is coming to him in due time.

shacking my head to get back at the task at hand at putting up some streamers for Izuku's birthday party me and his girlfriend Momo have been planing for almost three weeks. Speaking of Momo. "Hey Kyouka what did you get your big brother for his birthday?" she asks with a smug laugh. She has been using that against me ever since i told Izuku that i will be his little sister. well can you blame me he as always acted like my big brother. He always took time out of his day to help me, whether it be homework, or when i broke both of my arm's a few month ago and recovery girl was out for a week. He was the only one to volunteer to help me thru it on tell she came back. He helped me getting dressed which was embarrassing but he didn't hesitate in trying to calm me down, he did his best in everything that week, and i am happy to know he cares for me to even to do that.

"You enjoy using that against me don't you? But anyways i got him a pitcher of the three of us from the summer festival last month. I just hop he likes it." I answer her question as i remember one of the reasons why we took him there in the first place. To try and give him happy moments so he won't go back to being depressed.

thinking about this made me start thinking about the few times he tried to kill him self which made me start to tear up a bet. seeing this Momo puts a hand and on my shoulder "Hey Kyouka I know you still worry about him trying to kill him self but with the two of us by his side, he won't have a chance to be sad. Hell he was happy to start calling you his little sister. That shows how much of a impact you have had on him." I can't help but start think about the times he try'd to kill him self. I shake my head to get those image's out of my head and i start to feel my self start to cry again i look at Momo to see if she would continue she smiles as she does.

"He told me he could only think of you as one since you always acted as a sister to him. so the way he sees you are the family he has left. Ever since he lost his parents in the united stats. But when you said you would be his little sister he had a family again. and that meant the world to him and that's why he cares about you Kyouka he loves you like family." At this point i fully start to cry and i feel Momo pule me into a hug and i do not hesitate hug her back.

I stat to think about all the moments after i told Izuku that I would be his little sister all the happy trips we went on the times we went on together and it makes me start to think Momo is right and with me as his family and her as his girlfriend i think we will make him happy.

after a few moments i look up to see Momo on her phone texting someone so i wipe my eyes and walk back to the streamers. I here her say "They will be back in about twenty minuets so we need to get everyone into position can you get the people on the second and third floor while i get the people on the fourth and fifth floor." I can only nod to this because i still can't find my voice. I just hope he likes the party.

******Twenty minuets later******

**"Surprise Izuku, HAPPY BIRTHDAY." **we all yell as Izuku and Mina who was keeping him distracted while the party was getting set up walked in. I see Momo walk up and asked if he was surprised to this he says "Ya i had a feeling you where planning something but not this level. I bet you there was a little someone who had a helping hand in this." look my way with a sly smile I can't help but get a little embarrassed from this and hide behind the couch.

"Why do you have to be so creative and loving towards me Iz!" I hear foot steps coming toward's the couch and I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Izuku. He pulls me up and hugs me and says into my ear. "You are my sister and my only family Kyouka and i love you for that." Remembering what Momo say'd i start to cry and hug Izuku with all the love i could muster and he does the same. he lets go and i grab hold of his arm and we walk back to the others with Mina saying something about getting the party started i don't know i stooped paying attention as all i could do was hug my favorite brother that i have.

**okay guys i finally finished this chapter took me awhile to get this down the way i thought was right. Some time next week i will update another story don't know which one yet. So pleas keep a look out and also pleas favorite and follow this story I have a good feeling about it. Anyway have a nice day and see you soon. Now bye bye**.


End file.
